The Experiment
by zZgXaZz
Summary: Vexen no surprise and others came up with an experiment. Now their offspring, who have emotions after all, have awakened and Vexen hatches a new idea that upsets Leon and a few other parents. Some yaoi and a little yuri sorta .


What at first was an experiment, devised and created by Vexen, turned out as a fail. The results were never erased, so they still walked on the private and undiscovered land regular people weren't familiar with. The results knew who their parents were, but never had contact with them. Oh, sure, they called every now and then to say thair "hello"s, but never said more than they needed to. The results attended a school designed and constructed by Xemnas. They each lived in a separate room, occupied by themselves and silence.

But they had no clue what was going on or why they were even there. They never wondered, however. They had no reason to, for they thought they were normal. Or, atleast, not different. The results had never been to another world other than the one they were born on.

They results were still young, but were mature enough to be on their own.

Or that's what their parents thought.

The thirteen parents of the results were too busy with their search for the answers to questions like "Why the hell did this experiment go wrong?" and "What the hell do we do with them?" to actually pay attention to their offspring's thoughts, dreams, and actions. Luckily, Aerith, Leon, and Luxord were keeping an eye on the teenagers by computer.

"Vexen," Leon called, watching the screen, "take a look."

"They're waking up," Aerith said.

|-+-+-|

I awoke to the sounds of bubblegum-chewing and breathing in my ear.

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

"We were watching you sleep," Hayner admitted.

"Man, you need to stop eating sugar before bed. It makes you sleep-talk."

I pushed past Demyx and his younger brother, wondering where we were.

"Does . . . this place look familiar?" I asked. The other two shook their heads.

"No," Demyx said, "but there's a door over there. Chill, Zexy."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Can't remember."

"How long were we asleep anyway?" Hayner asked, walking towards the mysterious gray door.

"I dunno," Demyx replied, "but where did you get gum?"

"'Twas in my pocket. Tastes good, no matter how old it is."

"How old is it?"

"IDK."

We walked into a dark blue hallway with eight doors on both walls. In the middle of the left wall was a door labeld "Exit", so I followed the siblings outside. I still wondered what was behind the other doors.

|-+-+-|

"No," Vexen said, slamming his gloved fists onto the keyboard, making a long beeping sound come from the side speakers. "They can't leave yet."

"Why not?" Leon asked.

Vexen gave the brunette a "What's wrong with you" look, as if he had just asked him how to spell "A".

"'Why not'?" the blonde repeated. "The other worlds might discover them! Do you not see a problem here?"

"But, Vexen," Luxord began, "how would they find out? The worlds aren't connected so the children can't get to them."

"These are not _children_, Luxord. They have all reached the age of thirteen, making them teenagers."

"I believe the eldest is Xaldin and Tifa's Rai," Leon said. "Hey, have our offspring awakened?"

Vexen began typing, pausing to ask, "Who is the mother?"

"Aerith."

The computer switched to three different screens with three egg-like pods, each containing a sleeping brunette.

"Soom in on camera two," Aerith said.

"Is he waking up?" Leon asked.

"Looks like it," Vexen answered.

"What about my children with Tifa?" Luxord asked. Vexen tapped some key again and the screen switched to two blondes.

"It appears that the nineteen-year-old is waking up," Vexen stated. "I'm sure he is going to reunite with his sister soon." Vexen jotted down some note on the paper on his clipboard. "What were your children's names?"

|-+-+-|

"Namine. Namine!"

I opened my eyes. "What now, Seifer?"

"You're always so pleasent after a nap."

I looked around, observing my surrounds momentarily. "Um, where are we exactly?"

"Who knows? I woke up next door. I saw the number that's tattooed on your neck on the other side of the door over there and came in to wake you up."

"How kind." I searched with my hands for the number on my neck. Yep. "76N" was still there. I could tell by the bumpy outline. "So where to we go now?"

"Out this door and through another. You know, like my hearing . . . or whatever."

"Seifer, that's . . . okay." I guess my brother really _doesn't_ listen. Even when people are insulting him.

We stepped out into the hallway, curious as to what was behind a mysterious door marked "Exit".

"Ready?" Seifer asked.

"For what?"

"You never know," he responded, reaching for the handle.


End file.
